


Out There

by Missy



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Character Study, Contemplation, Gen, Introspection, Outer Space, Stars, Trick or Treat: Treat, night skies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The stars are vast and quiet.  Mike contemplates - as much as a guy like him can or does.





	Out There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts).

It’s so quiet out there. And beautiful, and strange, in ways that Mike can’t really understand. He was never really much of a space guy until he was thrust into the heavens by his really, really angry boss.

But now he has a lot of time to contemplate where he is, because it’s easier to do so than to sit there and think about the horrors of having watched Inchon.

When the Bots were in full REM mode, he at least had a little time to consider what was going on. There’s hot Nescafe that’s probably over ten years old, and the feeling of the ship rocking underneath his feet like a cradle moving through the vast unknown of space.

He sits alone with his chin propped up in his palm, one hand on his guitar, listening to the sound of the Satellite of Love moving around him. It was like lying still in the whirling guts of a giant. And, Mike realized, rather like being at the heart of space. Silent and warm.

But the robots were there to, thankfully, break up even the more peaceful moments when they stretched on and made him wonder if those rumors about isolation-based madness were true. He was rather proud of the way he’d been holding up under the weird experiments of Forester and Frank, who could be a lot cruller to him. He was rather aware of how small he was in the grand scheme of the universe, which was beyond weird to think about.

He let all of the tension slide out of his body – let his spine relax. Let his body do the talking and his brain unwind. There were no evil talking aliens, no sense of doom, no notion that he was about to have his brain sucked out of his skull by something evil.

It was a lot to think about.

He could already hear the ‘Bots teasing him about that.


End file.
